


Triple Agent

by hummingrightalong



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Grant Ward Isn't Hydra, M/M, sexy not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 14:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummingrightalong/pseuds/hummingrightalong
Summary: Leo finds some disturbing evidence hidden in Grant's badge when he accidently leaves it behind after an evening tryst.





	Triple Agent

“I’m late,” Grant groans, staring at the watch and his badge on the bedside table. They’d taken Fitz’s bunk last night, since Skye and Jemma had been out there’d be no one in the bunk next to them to see them duck away.

“I’m later and far more important...” Leo rolls his eyes and stands on tiptoe, kissing the other Agent’s jawline while he fixes his tie. He’s teasing but not incorrect. 

“This sneaking around shit is going to get us in trouble.” Agent Ward considers his to-do list; both Coulson’s demands and some other duties on the docket. 

“Not my issue, Sweetie.” and there is is again. Truth be told Fitz was, and always would be, way more important to S.H.I.E.L.D. than any single agent- no matter their credentials, experience, the access level on their ID. Ward scolds himself when he feels his teeth grind together. He swears, he’s gonna have to wear that embarrassing fucking night guard again if the bastard keeps it up. One more thing in the world he’ll keep secret…”Don’t /do/ that. I’ll bet you’ve put enough of your paycheck into those pearly whites to listen to me just this once.” That knowing little fucking smirk. He doesn't know if he wants to smack it or kiss it off him. Both somedays.

Leo’s little secret- he’s a lot more confident than he puts on.

“Not today, *trust* me. And really, isn’t it both our jobs to save the world?” On time, to be ready to face the threats that no one else can comprehend and could never be prepared for. So why is he lifting the small blond and pressing him into the wall; why are they somehow going for a round he’s lost count of at this point right there, in the morning when everyone would be up and about, might hear? 

This *thing* was becoming a thing. A dangerous thing. Grant’s mission couldn’t afford the distraction. But he allows himself, and the scientist (who surely has something dangerous cooking- even if that just means Simmons opened the lab without him- at this very moment).

“Let me go then.”

There’s no argument, though something about the brilliant Scotsman makes him want to childishly flirt like two love-sick teenagers that can’t decide who ought to hang up the phone in the middle of the night.

***

It takes Agent Ward a few hours to realize the simple mistake he’d made that morning. Forgotten the most important thing he carried every damn day.

His routine

Shower and shave  
Get into uniform- whatever the occasion might call for. A suit today.  
Place badge and associated credentials somewhere easily reached if asked for, and well hidden if undercover.

Everything else was just details, but this Leo thing was screwing with his head and he damn well knew it. 

The *experienced specialist* sheepishly enters the lab, scans the area, and is soon told that there’s a dangerous experiment going on that Agent Fitz is (apparently...and strangely) not a part of. He’d been under the weather, retired to his room.

Not bothering to politely knock, he pulls back the door. It’s dark, and it seems like Leo might actually have taken the day off. Grant Ward smirks. Maybe he tired him out. That’d make him feel a little more even about being a complete flake and accidentally exchanging Leo’s badge for his this morning.

Then there’s the shock of his wrist being pulled tight to the wall. There’s no hand wrapped around it, rather a sharp force, like a strong wind. The way his watch seems to be clamped to a small panel above his head, his other (unadorned???) wrist quickly following suit has him more than a little nervous. 

Normally, everything about this would be kind of intriguing. Leo had discovered things about Grant sexually that worked into this exact scenario. But considering other factors...unfortunately hijinks weren’t on the top of his threat assessment list.

A lamp clicks on, and sitting on the bed is a calm, expressionless Agent Fitz. One hand raises, flips open Grant’s badge. Grant swallows hard.

“Oh don’t worry…” Leo starts, Ward begins to allow himself to breath normally. “I already found it.”

Oh fuck. “It’s not what it looks like. God! I know what that sounds like but it’s not.”

“I’m hoping so. Personal assessments of you, Agent, combined with everything I know of you on a face to face basis give me that hope. Still...now that we’re...what we are. Hiding a thing like this from me is dangerous.”

Leo twirls a small coin over his knuckles. On one side, it’s the symbol of the agency they work for. The style of the coin and the insignia is a pretty dated reference to an old security system. The coins held your access permissions, got you past checkpoints at the bases; if they were scanned it told superior officers what they could and couldn’t tell you.

The other side was the part that could confuse some, get Grant into a holding cell, and ruin a very important mission. There’s a skull, tentacles winding out and around. Each time Leo flips the coin over his knuckles Ward winces. He starts to explain.

“I’m not dangerous! And not Hydra. I swear to you that.” He doesn’t want to spill everything, has been working on this mission basically from the moment John Garrett broke him out of prison and told him there were ‘two sides to the coin’; giving him access to Hydra facilities with that very thing. It was a bit dinged up but over the years he’d gained their trust and had a USB with a file so huge it took the head of S.H.I.E.L.D. an entire week to go over it with only a few of his most trusted Agents. 

Grant had already been in Koenig’s machine, to check his loyalty and to assess if he should carry on with the investigation. It was important to Fury that he didn’t get too far in, because the old man suspected that Hydra may have started watching Ward watch them. If not, he also knew the danger of getting in too deep and ‘going native’.

For that reason he’d been the other specialist assigned to this mobile post. To keep watch but do it from a distance. As time went on pieces had continued to come together and Ward had broken the rules more than a few times- keeping in contact with John, attending Hydra get togethers, using that coin in the hands of a scientist they’d very much *love* to pick apart.

“Explain.” Double fuck. For some reason Grant just couldn’t resist giving up every detail Leo pressed him for. “Now, if you’re serious about me; about us- I need to you to be more careful. So any time you think you’re going to use this I want full details *before* the mission. And I want you to limit contact with that cowboy fuck. He’s no good for you and slicker than you think.”

“Promise.” It comes out of his mouth before he even thinks it. The agreement is inconvenient at best but Leo loosens his own tie, stalks over the the still very much restrained Ward and deftly relieves him of his visible weapons, holsters, belt, and finally, slides down the zipper and pops open the buttons of his pants. 

“Good man.”


End file.
